bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Diddy Kong Racing 2
Diddy Kong Racing 2 is the first racing game in the entire Jumbo Kong series. The story takes place after JK: Jungle Climber. Story: Emperor Calzone has abducted all of the greatest racers and he brainwashed then. It's up to Diddy Kong and his friends to save them! Characters: Diddy Kong *Speed: **** *Acceleration: *** *Handling: ***** *Type: Medium Jumbo *Speed: **** *Acceleration: **** *Handling:****** *Type: Heavy Yoshi *Speed: ****** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ***** *Type: Semi-light Blue the Young Shark *Speed: **** *Acceleration: ***** *Handling: ***** *Type: Medium *Ability: Cryo Shield Lite (Shields himself using a freezing ice shield) (1 hit and the shield will out) Tanumaru *Speed: ***** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ***** *Type: Medium *Ability: Henge (Copies other racers) Schneider *Speed: ***** *Acceleration: *** *Handling: *** *Type: Semi-light Kid the Tiger and Joe the Tiger *Speed: ****** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ****** *Type: Semi-medium Koopa Troopa *Speed: **** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: **** *Type: Medium Hyper Greatthing *Speed: *** *Acceleration: ***** *Handling: ***** *Type: Heavy *Ability: Cannonball Storm (Shoots many cannonballs rapidly) Unlockable Boss Characters: Sauron the T-Rex (Isla Sorna) *Speed: **** *Acceleration: ****** *Handling: **** *Type: Semi-heavy *Ability: Fire Boost (Non-boss only) (Boosts with a fire power) Cobalt the Shark (Chill and Char Island) *Speed: **** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ****** *Type: Medium *Ability: Cryo Shield (Non-boss only) (Shields himself using a freezing ice shield) (3 hits and the shield will out) Kaiser Coral (Lazuardi Desert) *Speed: ***** *Acceleration: ** *Handling: ****** *Type: Light *Ability: Zettaisaikyo Mutekibeam (Non-boss only) (Shoots a demolishing laser beam out of his mouth) Lola (Monodactylus Island) *Speed: ****** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ****** *Type: Light Emperor Calzone (Planet Vadis) *Speed: *** *Acceleration: ***** *Handling: *** *Type: Heavy Trophy Cup Unlockable Characters: Welsh Kieren Newkirk (Monodactylus Cup) *Speed: ***** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ***** *Type: Light Dino (Sorna Cup) *Speed: **** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ***** *Type: Medium Electric Fan (Chill Cup) *Speed: *** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: *** *Type: Heavy Link-in Unlockable Characters: Crusty the Isopod (Jumbo Kong 64) *Speed: ****** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: **** *Type: Semi-light James Taylor (House of the Dead 2) *Speed: **** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ***** *Type: Medium Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies) *Speed: ***** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: **** *Type: Semi-light *Ability: Peater (Shoots a lot of peas) Creeper (Minecraft) *Speed: **** *Acceleration: ***** *Handling: *** *Type: Medium *Ability: Creep-plode (Hisses while chases other racers, explodes after near the chased racer's vehicle) Poppy Bros Sr. (Beetle series with "For PC, too" brand) Super Poppy Bros for PC *Speed: ***** *Acceleration: **** *Handling: ** *Type: Semi-light Tracks: Isla Sorna: #Jurassic Jungle (jurakauden viidakko) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) #Lake Plesio (järvelle Plesio) (Hovercraft, Submarine) #Dino Cave (Dino Luola) (Car, Hovercraft) #Tauco Mountain (Tauco Vuori) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) Chill and Char Island: #Snowful Slope (Lumi Rinne) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) #Latte River (Latte joki) (Hovercraft, Submarine) #Mount Aebleskiver (vuoren Aebleskiver) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) #Yau Zha Gwai Bay (Yau Zha Gwai lahti) (Hovercraft, Submarine) Lazuardi Desert: #Misutet Canyon (Misutet kanjoni) (Hovercraft, Plane) #Mardias Pyramid (Mardias pyramidi) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) #Coelacanth Cave (latimeria luola) (Hovercraft, Plane, Submarine) #Kaiser Circuit (Kaiser Piiri) (Car, Hovercraft) Monodactylus Island: #Deep Reef (Syvä riutta) (Submarine) #Prosopocoilus Forest (Prosopocoilus Metsä) (Car, Hovercraft) #Clavat Village (Clavat kylä) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) #Mashed Potato Factory (Perunamuusia Tehtaan) (Hovercraft, Plane, Submarine) Planet Vadis: #Vadis Stadium (Vadis stadion) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) #Vadis City (Vadis kaupunki) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) #Calzone Palace (Calzone palatsi) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane, Submarine) #Vadis Undersea Base (Vadis Merenalainen Tietokanta) (Car, Hovercraft, Plane) Battle Courses: #Snowful Corridor (Lumi käytävä) (Car, Hovercraft) (Collect many coins before the time runs out) #Lazuardi Colosseum (Lazuardi Colosseumin) (Car, Hovercraft) (Be the last one standing) #Opabinia Reef (Opabinia riutta) (Submarine) (Defeat many Mini-Opabinias before the time runs out) #Mini-boss Arena (Mini-pomo Areena) (Car) (Defeat Bonkers, Mr. Tick Tock, Water Galboros and Fire Lion) References to other media: *There are plenty of stupid signs at Vadis City like Lane Drop Ahead, The Sign has Sharp Edges, Sotp etc. *Welsh's winning pose is the Caramelldansen dance *Neon Light Illusion flies at Calzone Palace *A Big Core appears at Vadis Stadium *An ad billboard says "Zone Z" appears at Vadis City *Crash Bandicoot can be found dancing at Prosopocoilus Forest Category:Games